Paramount Feature Presentation
Nicknames: Feature Presentation of Terror, Bob, Larry and Junior’s Worst Nightmare, Feature Presentation Original: On a background filled with blue/indigo squares, we see a blue square with the Paramount mountain logo in gold. It shines, then moves and zooms away as the squares behind it move off, revealing the stacked words "FEATURE PRESENTATION" in gold that are zooming in on a heliotrope gradient background. The words shine and then after few moments, it zooms towards us at breakneck speed. Just as the text engulfs the screen, it cuts to a warning screen, which has a pattern of Paramount mountains in the background. 90th Anniversary: An enhanced version of the previous "Feature Presentation" logo. A full color version of the original version of the 2002 Paramount Pictures logo (90th Anniversary version) appears in a square that overlaps a background of four purple squares. A line of light passes over it, and then the logo flies off and the squares peel off, pretty much like before. They reveal "FEATURE PRESENTATION" in a gold-yellow font flying into place, each word from a different end. The words now float against a dark cloud background, eventually zooming out towards the screen in a trail of gold light. The warning post appears as always, but with a dark blue background in place of the usual logo wallpaper. Scare Factor None to low for the original. The zooming in of the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" text with the jarring cut to the warning can startle first-time viewers, as well as the loudness of the fanfare. If Larry the Cucumber, Bob the Tomato and Junior Asparagus are having a nightmare, Medium to Nightmare because of Paramount theme that make you wanna put your socks on and go outside, and worse Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber and Junior Asparagus will start crying for Twilight Sparkle and her friends. None who are not scared of it. Then, King Pig may find it funny and wets his pants and boy you stink. :( High to Nightmare in G-Major. The jumpscare that came out of nowhere can give someone a fright, especially if you're expecting than the original logos, but those used to it will do NOTHING at all. Shining Armor, on the other hand, will scream and cry like a little baby! Especially if he watches one Junior Asparagus‘ Blue’s Clues Videocassetes. Low for the 90th Anniversary, complements the 2002 film counterpart very nicely. Watch it, if you dare. Category:Blue Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:White Logos Category:Gold Logos Category:Fright Ranked Logos Category:Black Logos Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:Zooming logos Category:Zooming Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1989 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2006 Category:VHS Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Laserdisc Logos Category:Bad music Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Fear (Inside out) Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) cry Category:Logos that scare Archibald Asparagus Category:Beware of the Tomato, Cucumber and Asparagus Ghosts Category:Haunted Childhood Category:Logos that scare Angelica Pickles Category:Taken From The Haunted Tomato Category:Taken from The Haunted Cucumber Category:Taken from The Haunted Five year old Asparagus Category:R.I.P. Bob The Tomato Category:R.I.P Larry the Cucumber Category:R.I.P Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Timon and Pumbaa Category:Logos that scare Scooby-Doo Category:Logos that scare Shaggy Rogers Category:Logos that scare Zuko and Katara Avatar Worlds and make them shit their pants Category:Logos That Make Gray Fullbuster Cey Category:Logos That Make Jaysin Cry for help with jayson crying for mercy and grace of God is a good thing I have to be at the Last Airbender hates this Channel avatar Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that make the Tiddlytubbies make lots of noise Category:Redeemed villains Category:Redeemed logos Category:Anti-Villains Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logo that King Pig wees his pants Category:Okay, what even are these categories anymore? Is this a shitposting Wiki or something? What's with the weird category name fetish? Category:Logos that scare Mr. Incredible Category:Logos that scare Na'Vis (Avatar) Category:Logos from Hell Category:Logos that scare Robbie Rotten Category:Logos that scare Laura Carrot Category:Logos that scare Mr.Lunt